


Marry Me

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: Based on the anonymous Tumblr request "Hi! Could you do a fic about bill Russo loving a girl but she doesn’t want to be in a serious relationship ?"Billy Russo x Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Punisher or any of its characters

“Do I think she’ll like it?” Frank mocked. Hell yeah, I think she’ll like it!” Frank handed the engagement ring back to Billy, who tucked it safely away in his jacket pocket as they walked through the park..

Billy let out a shallow laugh. “I’m nervous, Frankie. I’m actually nervous.” He held out his hand to show that it was shaking. “Look at that.”

“Get out of your head, Bill.” Frank nudged him and dismissed his concerns with a wave. “Y/N’s crazy about you, brother. I’ve known her a long time, seen a few of her exes; but I’ve never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you. You got nothin’ to worry about.”

Billy took a deep breath. “I’m about to ask a woman to marry me. Who’da thunk?”

“I told ya, Bill. Quality over quantity,” Frank smiled.

They had made their way around the park, having excused themselves a few minutes ago to talk in private. They were now approaching where you sat with Maria and the kids at a picnic table. Lisa and Frank Jr. had finished eating, so the two of you were throwing the trash away when Billy and Frank came back to the table.

You helped Frank and Maria pack up the kids and you all said your goodbyes with promises to meet again soon.

~~~~~~

You turned over to face him, tangling your fingers in his hair as your lips met in a lingering kiss. He drew random patterns up and down your side before he pulled you on top of him. You felt his hardness between your legs, and automatically, you ground your hips against him, eliciting a moan from him as his eyes slipped closed and he bit his bottom lip; a tell-tale sign that he was done for.

You smiled down at him sweetly as he grabbed your hips, urging you to grind against him again. The friction of your underwear and the pressure on your clit turning you on.

“Do you have time for this?” You stopped, suddenly pulled from your thoughts. “Don’t you have that meeting with Homeland today?”

Billy looked at the clock on the nightstand, thinking for a moment. “We’ve got a little time,” he explained. You parted briefly to discard your underwear before settling back over him as he positioned himself at your wet entrance, easing you down until he was buried deep inside you. He grabbed your hands, interlocking your fingers with his as you rocked your hips on top of him, both of you letting out shallow breaths with the other’s name on your lips until you came together.

“I love you so much, Y/N,” he breathed, catching his breath.

You pecked him on the cheek a few times, making the both of you laugh. “I love you too, Billy.”

He just stared at you for a moment, taking you in and appreciating everything he loved about you. You would call his favorite restaurant to deliver him lunch on days you knew he’d be too busy to go out or order something, the way he could tell you anything without fear of being judged, the way you sounded when he was making love to you on lazy mornings like this. He loved waking up with you in his arms every morning and he was grateful that you were there to help him sleep at night and bear the weight when his stress would become too much for him. He had planned to propose on your birthday in a few months, but he suddenly felt like now was as good a time as any.

“Marry me.”

“What?”

A proposal had been the last thing you expected this morning. You were completely caught off in your post-coital haze by the question. You and Billy had been together for nearly two years now, but marriage hadn’t been on your mind at all, and frankly, you were surprised that it was on his. He never mentioned it.

Your heart raced as he reached into the drawer to pull out a small black box and place it in your hand. He opened it, revealing a silver engagement ring. The diamonds were even cut into your favorite style and your name was engraved on the inside of the band. It was beautiful and he had clearly put a lot of effort into the ring.

His eyes studied your face anxiously. “Say something.”

“I…” You were struggling to find the right words until you finally blurted out, “do you think we’re ready for this?” you sounded skeptical.

Billy frowned, clearly this hadn’t been the reaction he’d hoped for. “We’ve been together for two years. You already live here. Frankie and Maria only knew each other for three months before they were married and look at them now. I’d say we’re as ready as ever.”

“Maria was pregnant, Billy. They didn’t exactly have a lot of options.” You regretted saying something so judgmental the instant the words were out of your mouth. You also hated the look of pure disappointment on Billy’s face right now. You touched his cheek, “I just think we should, I don’t know, really think this over first. I didn’t know you wanted to get married. How long have you been thinking about this?” You were nervously rambling now. “I mean, we’re committed to each other, but marriage is-“

“Are we?” he cut you off, ending your rant.

“What?”

“Are we committed to each other?” The hurt and rejection were evident in his voice and it broke your heart.

“Billy…” you sat the ring down, your eyes beginning to well with tears, “of course we are. I love you. I only love you.”

Just then, the alarm on his phone sounded off, distracting both of you for a few seconds. “I gotta get to work.” He nudged your side, prompting you to get off of him. You complied, and he beelined for the shower as soon as you got up. You sat with the ring on the bed, hugging your knees to your chest and letting the tears flow silently for a few minutes. Quickly, you pulled on some clothes, deciding to leave the apartment before Billy emerged from the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

You stormed out of the apartment earlier with no plan as to where you were going. About an hour later, you found yourself at the Castle’s front door. You knocked a few times and Maria came to the door shortly after. She was taken aback by your appearance. This morning you weren’t thinking about the weather, just getting out of the apartment to breathe some fresh air. You were wearing yoga pants and a tank top, no jacket, so you had your arms wrapped around yourself as you shivered on the front porch. It was way too cold to be dressed like that today. Your hair was a mess, no doubt thanks to the wind, and your eyes were red and tired.

“Y/N? What happened?” Maria questioned as she pulled you into a hug. That was all it took. As Maria held you in the doorway, you let yourself break down in her arms. Suddenly the thought crossed your mind that your relationship might be over, which made things even worse.

“Hey,” she whispered, as she smoothed her hand down your back, pulling you into the house and closing the door. She sat you down on the couch, draping a throw over your shoulders to warm you as she sat next to you. “Tell me what’s going on.” Her concern was so genuine. “Is Billy alright?”

You sniffled a little, having calmed down a bit. “Yeah, Billy’s fine. It’s just--” You paused taking a shaky breath as you replayed the mornings events in your head. “I really hurt him, and I think things might be over between us.” You held your head down for a moment before Maria tilted your chin back up.

“Hey, you can talk to me, alright? You know that.”

“He proposed this morning,” you started, worrying your bottom lip between your teeth. “I said I wasn’t sure we were ready to get married and that we should take some time to think about it. He suggested that I don’t want to marry him because there might be someone else.” Tears welled in your eyes again. “He had to get ready early for the meeting with Homeland, and I left before he got out of the shower, so we didn’t get to talk about it any more. You should have seen the look on his face. I feel awful.”

“Oh, honey,” Maria said, hugging you. “It’s just a misunderstanding.”

“I hope so,” you said, resting your head on Maria’s shoulder as she threw her arm around you. She was the closest thing you had to a sister, and right now you appreciated her ability to comfort you more than anything. After a while you spoke again. “It’s not that I don’t love him, or that I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with him; I do.”

“Then what’s the hold up? You two are amazing together,” Maria reminded you. “I’ve never seen either of you look so happy.”

“I just don’t know if I’m ready,” you whispered. “Billy’s been trying to settle this contract with Homeland, I’ve practically just gotten started in my career. I don’t want him to have any regrets. What if it’s not the right time? I’m afraid of losing him because we moved too fast.”

“If you spend your whole life waiting for the right time, it’ll never come, Y/N,” she said wisely. “Besides, Billy Russo doesn’t regret a thing when it comes to you.”

You smiled a small smile to yourself. “I guess I should apologize, huh?” you said, sitting up.

“It might help, but he owes you an apology too from the sounds of it. You two just need to sit down and talk to each other.”

Frank couldn’t hide the smile on his face as he read the papers in the file folder he was holding.

“…contracted to supply tactical training and consultation for the United States Department of Homeland Security for the next ten years,” he marveled. “I’m proud of you, Bill,” Frank finished, clapping his hand over Billy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said absently as he leaned against his desk, admiring the vast scenery of New York City through the huge window.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you don’t seem too excited about this. You’ve been trying to get a deal with these guys for years, and you just scored one better than you hoped for. You’re set for the next decade.”

“I’m an idiot, Frankie.”

“Yeah, what else is new?” Frank joked.

“I was a dick to Y/N this morning,” Billy started, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Alright, start talkin’,” Frank said, dropping the folder on the desk and sitting in one of the chairs in front of it.

“I proposed to her this morning,” he started with a sigh, fiddling with the ring box in his pocket.

“Oh boy,” Frank groaned. “What happened to waiting until her birthday?”

Billy sighed again. “Everything was perfect. Last night, this morning. I was looking into those eyes, and it just felt right.”

“Let me guess. She froze up on you.”

“Pretty much. Said she wasn’t sure we were ready. Then I brought up you and Maria tying the knot three months in.” Billy spoke the next part low as he paced back and forth in the space in front of the window. “Then I might have suggested she wasn’t committed-“

Frank let out an incredulous laugh. “Boy, you really are an idiot.”

Billy just groaned, grabbing his phone as a text message came through.

Frank leaned forward in his chair. “Alright, you gotta fix this-“

Just then, one of the assistants knocked on the door and came in, requesting Frank for something.

Billy started tapping away on his cell. He’d just a gotten a text from you.

“She wants to talk over dinner,” Billy called.

“Take flowers,” Frank said simply as he left the office.

A few hours later, you were putting the final touches on dinner as you tried to keep your dress clean. It had been Billy’s favorite on you-though he’d never admit it. Every time you wore it, you would catch him stealing glances and leaving lingering touches whenever he could. It hugged your curves nicely, and it was just the perfect blend of formal and casual.

Thankfully, he was running late. You had expected him to turn up half an hour ago, but this worked in your favor, giving you time to make sure everything was to your liking. A few moments later, you heard his key turn in the door, followed by him setting his things down on the table by the door.

“Wow,” he said aloud as he took in the scene in front of him. Clearly, he hadn’t been expecting this when he got home.

The apartment was dim, mostly lit by candlelight that trailed into the dining room. Your “kisspiration” playlist was playing low in the background. The table was set for two, and there was a bottle of his favorite champagne chilling in a bucket of ice.

“Hi,” you said, wringing your hands in front of you, still feeling nervous about how you left things this morning.

Billy closed the distance between you, discarding the bouquet of your favorite flowers that he’d brought on the table as he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you passionately. You leaned into him, savoring the feel of him against you. He pulled back a little, resting his forehead against yours.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against your lips.

“Me too.” You smiled, kissing him again and resting your head on his shoulder.

“What in the world are we going to do with each other?”

“Get engaged?” you questioned hopefully.

You separated to sit down, opting for the couch, rather than at the table. As you got comfy, laying your head


End file.
